Ouran Cosplay
by PhantomDarkFanGirl2011
Summary: The Ouran gang was thinking of a cosplay idea to do that day. When both Renge and Tamaki come up with and idea. well you can guess what the other think about it. Please review and leave a suggestion for the next cosplay idea!
1. Hetalia

Ouran Cosplay Corner

A/N: Can you guess which Hetalia character the Host club is cosplaying as? If so you get an internet plushy of your favorite Ouran or Hetalia character.

The Host club was deciding what to do as cosplay for today when Renge barged in while on the rotating platform.

"UH hahaha. I have a great idea for today boys" Renge said.

Tamaki being the over dramatic person he is asked Renge what her idea was.

"I found this great anime and wanted to do that today" Renge said to Tamaki.

"Oh and what is this anime?" Tamaki asked wanting to know more.

While Tamaki and Renge were discussing the cosplay for today the rest of the host club were going about their normal routine. Haruhi was doing her homework, Kyoya was typing on his laptop, the twins were drinking "commoners" coffee and playing a video game, Honey-sempai was eating cake, and Mori was just watching over Honey.

Then they heard Tamaki shouting "What a great idea Renge-chan!"

"Why thank you Tamaki" Renge said. "I better go get the costumes than" she said then turning to leave.

"Oi, Tono! What's today cosplay?" The twins asked in sync with the other.

"Oh that is a surprise that both Renge and I came up with" Tamaki said very happy about the idea they came up with.

"Tamaki, I hope this won't cost us any money." Kyoya said while still typing on his laptop not even looking up.

"Oh it won't Kyoya. Renge already had the outfits ready and was asking if we would go with it."

"Fine" Kyoya said while closing his laptop knowing that Renge will be back soon.

5 Minutes later Renge appears in a green dress with a white apron, white bandana, frying pan on her apron, and a flower in her hair. She is carrying a box of cosplay costumes in bags for the Host club to wear.

"Ok each of the bags has a name on it and an outfit inside make sure to grab the right bag" Renge said to each of the members. "Oh and Haruhi can you come get me when you're done changing please"

"Sure Renge" Haruhi said grabbing her bag and going to the other room to change.

The others grabbed their bags and went to the changing room as well. After 10 minutes Renge went to help Haruhi with the last part of her costume. Then after another 5 minutes everyone was out in their cosplay for the day.

Renge had put flags from all over the world in the music room while the guys were changing. The guys looked around.

Then Haruhi asked dressed in a green military outfit, with big bushy eyebrows, and her hair turned blonde "what anime is this from Renge-chan?"

"Hetalia Axis Powers! It's very popular now a days" Renge told her.

"So why are there flags everywhere?" Kaoru asked while wearing tan pants, a white button up shirt with a tan jacket over it, while carrying a battle ax and a tomato, and his hair turned a dark shade of brown.

"Because, that's also part of the show too" Renge told Kaoru.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute" Tamaki said wearing tan pants, white button up shirt, brown tie, tans light jacket, a bomber jacket and glasses.

"Geez you're so annoying Tamaki sempai" Haruhi said

"Oh, but Haruhi" Tamaki said.

"That's perfect you have those two done to a T" Renge said knowing she choose the perfect people for Tamaki and Haruhi to cosplay.

"Renge-chan how do I look" Honey asked walking in with Mori. Honey was wearing a navy blue military outfit with a black button up shirt, blue tie, while carrying a white flag and his hair was a reddish brown with a curl poking out. Mori on the other hand was in a blue green military jacket and pants, while his hair turned blonde and gelled back.

"Oh you look just like them Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai" Renge said.

"Ok this is really weird, why are we doing this again" Hikaru asked wearing a slightly darker tan outfit, with dark brown hair with a loop coming off his hair, while carrying a tomato as well.

"Because Tamaki and I thought that the girls would like something new" Renge told Hikaru.

"Well the girls will like this but I don't know much about this character that I have to play" Kyoya said with his trade mark weird grin, long tan coat with a purple scarf and a iron pipe in his hand, and his hair was a silvery purple.

"Oh Kyoya you look exactly like him!" Renge said fan-girling all over the host club.

"Well let's get into position the ladies will be here in a minute" Tamaki said taking his spot in the chair by the door.

Everyone followed Tamaki's example and stood by the chair. The doors opened and the girls walked in.

"Welcome" The host club said.

So leave a review to see which Hetalia character the host club is cosplaying.

Hasta La Pasta! And come again soon!


	2. Author's note

Hey guys.

I saw that a lot of people have favorite this story and want me to do more. So if you want more chapters then send a review with the anime the host club wants to play. I will try my best to do it as best I can.

Thanks again for all the reviews and favorite

Erin!


	3. Kamen Rider

Host Club as Kamen Rider

A/N: Hello Again! Since everyone loved the hetalia cosplay I think I'll do the hosts as people from Kamen Rider! Can you guess who is who?

Another normal day at the host club, everything was quiet and peaceful… That is until Tamaki came bursting through the door like a mad man.

"Renge I have another great idea" Tamaki shouted

Upon hearing her name Renge came from the floor on her rotating stand. "Oh? And what's this idea you have Tamaki?" Renge asked

"I found this commoner TV show yesterday and wanted to try it" Tamaki explained

"What is it?"

The two of them continue to discuss the TV show. The other host on the other hand are wondering what is going on.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Haruhi said

"When is it ever a good feeling when it comes to Renge and Tamaki working together?" The twins asked in unison.

"As long as they don't spend too much money from the host club account then it is fine with me" Kyoya said writing in his notebook.

"Do I still get to eat cake?" Honey-sempai asked

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA TAMAKI!" Renge shouted

The host club turned to see their "King" look proud and Renge marveling at his Idea.

"I have the costumes and everything set up" Tamaki said

"What's this idea tono?" Hikaru asked

"We are going to cosplay as Kamen Rider!" Tamaki explained

"Great…" Haruhi said knowing the show since her middle school friend liked to watch it.

"So where are the costumes?" Kaoru asked

"I had one of my butlers bring it up" Tamaki said

Not 2 minutes later there as a knock on the door of Music room 3

"Come in" Tamaki said

"Your outfits' sir" the butler said

"Thanks put them on the couch"

"Yes sir" The butler puts the costumes on the couch and walks away

"Alright hosts! Each of the bags has a name on it like last time" Tamaki said "So grab your bag and go change. Also Renge if you don't mind setting things up after you change?"

"No problem Tamaki" Renge says and grabs her bag to go change.

The rest of the hosts do as their told and take their bags to go change.

10 minutes later the hosts come out of their changing rooms

"You guys look great" Renge said dressed in a yellow shirt with a red short jacket and shorts. She is also carrying a green slipper with gold writing on it. Her hair is a dark brown and pulled into a pony tail.

"Why thank you Renge" Tamaki said dressed in black dress pants, red t-shirt, a-mid stomach jacket. His hair has been turned black and made into a pompadour. "How do I look Haruhi?"

Haruhi comes out dressed in a tan school jacket, tan pants, and black dress shoes. Her hair is messed up a little bit "You look weird Sempai"

Tamaki goes to his sulking corner and starts growing mushrooms.

"Wow that's a new record Haruhi" Kaoru said dressed in tan pants, with a pink stripped long sleeve shirt, and a long green sleeveless jacket. His hair was a dark brown and pulled to one side with rainbow clips, and wearing red boots.

"Yeah normally it takes at least a minute to get him like that" Hikaru said dressed in black slacks, a blue stripped button up shirt, a black vest and a black fedora oh his head. His hair was a dark brown and messed up.

"Gee thanks you two."

"Well this is certainly interesting" Kyoya said dressed in gray plaid pants, white button up shirt, red plaid tie, and a blue jacket. His hair turned a light brown. He was now carrying a black briefcase with his computer inside. and also had contacts in.

Recovering from his sulking corner Tamaki came to inspect the hosts

"You all look Great!" Tamaki said proud

Honey-Sempai came bounding in with his stuffed rabbit. He was wearing a tan jacket, a white shirt, tan pants. All of which have purple sprayed on it. Honey had headphone hanging around his neck, purple extensions in his now black hair. He was also wearing a tan hat with purple splashed on it. Honey also had Purple contacts in his eyes.

"Can I have cake now?" Honey asked "Can't hear you!" He then ran towards the cake

Mori had followed Honey dressed in a yellow and black kimono. Mori also had hair extension to make his hair longer and a yellow strand in his hair. Mori like Honey had colored contacts in except they were yellow instead of purple.

"That was exactly like his character" Tamaki said proud of his sempai

_This will be interesting to say the least _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Anyways the club will be opening soon so everyone get into position" Renge said

The hosts had all gathered by the plus red chair waiting for the girls to come in. When the doors opened the girls walked into a Kamen rider Paradise

"Welcome" The hosts said from their spots

A/N: So can you guess which host is what character from Kamen rider? If you do you get an Internet cookie! Also please leave a review and leave comments on a cosplay for the Ouran gang to do next. Ja ne Minna! Special thanks to Hikari Namikaze for helping me out!


End file.
